


Stories Of Love

by sadpendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Morgana and Gwen are in love, that’s it.A collection for Femslash February.





	1. Day1: First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February I will try to write a Morgwen drabble each day following [this](https://sapphictickles.tumblr.com/post/181998844439/femslash-february-prompt-list-posting-early-in) chart. Every chapter will be for a new prompt. Since these are all kinda independent of each other I used no tags - I will put content warnings where needed at the beginning of each chapter. Warning: teen rating has a slight chance of turning to mature.

Dinner had been great. At least, Morgana had thought so. Gwen had smiled and laughed at her jokes, but in reality; that hadn’t been much different than any other time they had hung out, in the couple of weeks of knowing each other. But those had been with friends, _as friends_. This was their first date. The first time they spend time together alone. And thinking back, Gwen’s smiles had been more hesitant and shy. Of course Morgana had thought it all adorable in the moment.

But now, as she was driving her back home, the car completely silent except for the radio, she couldn’t help but overthink it.

Had Gwen been...uncomfortable?

When they arrived, Morgana accompanied her to the front door.

“I had a great time,” Gwen said, she smiled and leaned forward...but only to kiss her cheek.

Rejection, Morgana thought.

But Gwen’s grip on her shoulders were tight, and her lips were lingering on her cheek longer than was usual. Morgana turned her face, their noses touching. Both pair of eyes looked into the other before shifting downwards.

So Morgana kissed her. A Soft press of the lips at first, before plunging in, holding the back of Gwen’s head and kissing her until they were both out of breath.

After catching their breath, Gwen took hold of Morgana’s hand, before slightly turning to open the door. She then turned back, her head titled down slightly, she looked up at Morgana.

Morgana smirked; guess this was gonna be a night of many more firsts together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really get inspired by this prompt, so this is not my favourite.  
> Not beta'd.


	2. Day2: Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd.

Morgana woke up, a sleeping Gwen laying next to her in bed. They had fallen asleep, watching TV-shows, after Gwen had come over to vent about her awful boss. She looked at the brown-skinned beauty laying next to her. The world was cruel, Morgana thought. To place a woman like Gwen in her life but making it so she was just out of reach.

She played with a few of Gwen’s curls, studying the woman in her sleep.

“You are the most wonderful woman on earth,” Morgana whispered, “And I’ve finally accepted that—even though I’ll never have yours—my heart fully belongs to you, my darling Gwen.”

Gwen’s eyes opened, and Morgana’s fingers stilled in her hair.

She smiled shyly, “Don’t stop on my account.”

“Fuck.”

“Um,”—she bit her lip—, “why do you say you’ll never have my heart?”

Morgana pinched her eyes closed, “Gwen darling please ignore what I just said. I know you’re straight and I don’t want things to be awkward between us,” she opened her eyes, “I couldn’t bare it.”

Gwen’s eyes softened but she let out a chuckle, “Uh, who said I was straight?”

“Oh,” she frowned, “But...Lance?”

Gwen only raised her eyebrows at her mockingly.

Oh.  _ Oh! _


	3. Day3: Stretch marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd.

Morgana traced the line with her fingers. A beautiful lightning-shaped line. She kissed it. She traced another one, and kissed again.

“Stop it,” Gwen said.

Morgana looked up from her position between Gwen’s legs. She smirks.

“Nope.” She shuffled upwards and starts tracing the marks on Gwen’s belly.

Gwen groans and covers her face with her hands. Yesterday night, after putting the baby to bed, Gwen had looked in the mirror and complained. Stretch marks. Gwen hated them. And ever since the pregnancy they had multiplied.

Morgana sat up, placing herself on Gwen’s legs, and took hold of the vial of oil she went to get at the pharmacy this morning. She traced again, now with oil.

“What’s that?” Gwen asked.

“This will help.”

Morgana now massaged all over the stretch marks on her wife's belly. Gwen smiled.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Morgana hummed, “Not that you need it, you’re a work of art.”

Gwen rolled her eyes. Morgana started to trace again.

“Beautiful,” she whispered. She then abruptly bend down, to place rapid kisses all over Gwen’s belly; making her fit into giggles.


	4. Day4/5: Fuzzy socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late because yesterday was A Bad Day, and I wasn't particularly inspired by the prompt. I will probably be skipping the prompt "snow" of day 5; the day is over + I don't particularly like the topic + I'm not in the best place mentally = I can't be arsed c:
> 
> Not beta'd.

“Look what I got!”

Morgana looked at the atrocities her wife was jiggling in front of her. She looked them over, raised one immaculate eyebrow and bypassed her wife.

“I’ll pass.”

She heard Gwen groan behind her.

“Come on! When you’ll end up with a cold, _again!_  Don’t come crying to me.”

“They itch my skin,” she huffed, “It’s delicate.”

“Of course, I forgot. Miss Pendragon,” she took a mocking tone, “only ever wore satin socks. My apologies milady.”

“Oh shush you.”

Gwen wiggled the fuzzy socks in front of her again.

“They’re matching,” she singsonged.

  
So that’s how Morgana _Thomas—_ thank you very much—, ended up with ugly, cheap and yes, itching ‘we make the perfect pair’ socks; on the couch with her lovely wife snuggled in her arms on a Friday night. Life couldn’t possibly be more perfect.


	5. Day6: Freckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to challenge myself to go a little bit deeper than the first (simple) thought I had when hearing this prompt, and I like the result!  
>  **Rating:** Mature? (Mentions of sex)  
>  **Warning:** Light Dom/Sub context

Both women were standing opposed to each other at the diner table. Phone in the middle, waiting for an answer to their bet.

“What do I get if I win?” Morgana asked.

Gwen placed her clasped hands on the table. “The strap. And full control.”

Morgana raised her eyebrow. Gwen was undeniably her top, but it was always particularly exciting when they switched it up... She smirked, “Not enough.”

Gwen bit her lip. They had tried something new a while ago that they had really enjoyed. Of course, Morgana had been at the receiving end. But Gwen had been leaving hints; asking about the sensations she had felt, if it truly hadn’t hurt, etc…

Morgana leaned forward, Gwen followed. They looked each other in the eyes. Without missing a beat, Morgana ordered, “A spank for every freckle you have on your face.”

She caught Gwen's smile before it disappeared. A slip. Morgana loved giving her submission more than anything, but giving orders and taking control once in a while always gave her a curious thrill. She looked into her wife’s unwavering eyes, even when she put Morgana in control, she still looked like she was in charge. Morgana couldn’t wait to try their new game; she had the best teacher after all.


	6. Day8: Cold hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, oops! And I skipped “Day7: Unconventional” eh  
> Not beta’d.

It had been a long and tiring evening, and all Morgana wanted to do was go home to her wife.

She entered their flat, it was fully dark. Morgana couldn’t suppress her pout, even though she had told Gwen to not wait up for her, she had kind of hoped she did. She went to the bathroom to wash up and put on her pyjamas. When she entered their room, Gwen was in bed, sleeping soundlessly under the covers. The most endearing thing ever. Morgana went under the covers and kissed the back of Gwen’s head.

Gwen hummed. “Did I fall asleep?” she mumbled.

“Outrageously so, yes.”

Gwen turned to her, eyes hardly opened and smiled.

That smile was not long-lived, as Morgana plunged her hands underneath Gwen’s top.

Gwen’s eyes popped open and she practically jumped away. “Oh my god Morgana, get your icy hands off of me!”

“No,” Morgana shuffled closer to her and held her tighter, “suffer.”

Morgana smirked, that’s what you get for not waiting up. Gwen groaned, but let Morgana hug her anyways.


	7. Day9: High heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd.

Gwen stared at Morgana. “I’m not wearing that.”

“Come on Gwen,” Morgana whined.

“Morgana, do you love me?”

“Of course.”

“Than why do you want me to fall to my death with these evil shoes!”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re exaggerating. I wear high heels all the time, I’ve never fell because of them.”

“Sweetheart, you were practically born wearing heels.”

Morgana pouted.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

“This is just an excuse for you to see me in heels, I’m sure your sister won’t care. And I’m sure you’d rather introduce me to her as I am.”

“Fine,” she said, but continued pouting.

“I’ll tell you what,” Gwen moved behind her and whispered in her ear, “after dinner tonight, I’ll wear them for you.” She laced her arms around Morgana.“I’ll _only_ be wearing that.”

Morgana hugged her closer. “Hmm, I can work with that.”


	8. Day10: Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/sadpendragon/status/1067499908524138497?s=21) tweet, that I made after seeing an incorrect quote tumblr post.  
> Not beta'd.

There she comes. A little later than usual. Morgana’s favourite customer. The curled and freckled beauty, Gwen. But today, she stormed into the coffee shop without her usual beautiful smile, she looked upset.

It doesn’t matter, Morgana had promised herself that she would ask her out today, and she was not going to back down.

“Hello, how would you like your coffee today?”

Gwen sat down at the counter in front of Morgana and sighed. “As dark as my soul.”

Morgana smirked.

“So, with extra milk and sugar?”

Gwen finally looked up, her eyes still held worry but she smiled at Morgana. “Yes please.”

Morgana began making her coffee and glanced back at her, she still looked positively glum. “Tough morning at work?”

She sighed again. “Yeah, long story.”

“Well, I’m a really good listener. And...my shift is almost over.” Gwen looked up. Morgana smiled shyly and handed her her coffee. “That’s on me, and...lunch too. If you’re willing to wait 10 minutes until I’m off my shift.”

And suddenly, there was that beautiful smile again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me why it felt weird to me to write barista!morgana lmao


	9. Prompt11: Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to catch up on the prompts but I don't think I'll do them all.
> 
> **Warnings:** Explicit, Use of sex toys.
> 
> First time writing f/f smut, and only second time smut in general, I wanted to honour femslash feb but this is....yeah... I take constructive criticism but please be kind... Very very unfortunately not beta'd.

Morgana shivered. Gwen’s tongue trailed down her pale, naked body. Her girlfriend's tongue stopped at her center, she then felt a kiss placed on her vagina before Gwen started licking slowly between her inner lips; making Morgana hum appreciatively. Gwen then started to play with her fingers inside of her for a while, but it all went much slower than she would have liked. She squirmed a little. “Come on,” Morgana urged.

Gwen responded by suddenly sucking hard on Morgana’s clit, making her arch of the bed and moan. Then Gwen stood up and Morgana whined. But a few seconds later, a low buzzing noise was filling the bedroom.

Gwen started to toy at her clit with this amazing pink toy, that basically made Gwen’s finger bigger and vibrating. Morgana was squirming and panting, Gwen was putting all the attention on her clit and Morgana had never had that done to her before. Now fully aroused and panting, she didn’t think she could hold on any longer, her legs were about to give in and close from trembling.

At that moment, Gwen stopped. Then with the vibrating toy, she went slowly inside. “Hmm, you're still so tight,” Gwen whispered.

Morgana moaned so loud, her walls tightening around the toy inside her. She brushed her hand in her hair, body rising off the bed. She let out something halfway between a moan and a sob when Gwen hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. Gwen kept hitting that spot and it was getting too much, Morgana kept clenching around the toy, her breath speeding up.

“Uh! It’s too much.” This couldn’t possible be normal. Something in her belly build up and she felt like...fuck. “Gwen stop I think...I think I need to pee!” Morgana tried clenching around Gwen’s finger inside to stop her from hitting that spot again that was making her go over the edge.

Gwen only chuckled, “No, you don’t. Trust me.” She went in harder, using quicker motions, going deeper; all while toying at her clit. Morgana couldn’t stop whimpering. “Shh, I’ll take care of you. You’re almost there love.”

Morgana’s back arched up, and with a scream, she ejaculated a clear liquid—it poured, like a fountain out of her cunt, she thought embarrassingly. 

And this is how Morgana squirted for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sex toy based off of Adam and Eve G-spot Touch Finger Vibe._  
>  So I wrote backstory to this drabble that I really liked but since I don't really like the smut I'm not sure anymore, hopefully I'll come back to this - won't hate it- and post a longer version separately...


	10. Prompt12: Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels less focused on the femslash because I really enjoyed this little angsty idea, but don't worry, it is still essentially about our girls being stupid in love.  
>  **Note:** Background Merlin/Arthur (only slightly mentioned tbh)  
> Not beta'd.

Morgana was angry, she set down her drink loudly. Defiance in her look.

“My turn. I ask Gwen, truth or dare?”

Gwen looked into Morgana’s eyes. “Truth?” she said hesitantly.

“Do you want to sleep with anyone in this room?”

Gwen bit her lips and looked down. “Yes.”

The room filled with chuckles and whistles.

“I knew it,” Morgana whispered. Morgana stood up hastily, and stormed away. Leaving everyone to look confused after her.

“Morgana what’s wrong?” her treacherous brother asked.

Arthur had gone after her and tried taking hold of her arm. She flipped around, harshly retrieving her arm form his hold. “Don’t fucking touch me!” Morgana felt unwanted tears starting to show, she couldn't help it. “I told you how I felt! I told you, and you pull this shit on me! You could have at least given me the decency to tell me the truth.”

“What the hell or you talking about?” Arthur was frowning and looked slightly scared.

Guilt, Morgana thought. Good. She walked away. Once again a hand caught her arm, but this time when she turned around to shout, she was surprised to see Gwen. Morgana did  _not_ get the time to shout anything.

“Morgana you’re such a fool!”

“Don’t you dare,” Morgana retracted her arm, “I won’t hold it against you Gwen, but please don’t rub it in.”

Gwen simply rolled her eyes, like this was a ridiculous matter. “Ask me who it is I’ve though of,” she said.

Morgana frowned, but it wasn't anger. How could she do this to her. “I said don’t rub it in," she whispered and turned to leave again.

Gwen took hold of her arm again, Morgana didn't turn. Gwen held her arm harder. “Ask me!” she said defiantly.

Morgana groaned then turned around angry and screamed, “Who?”

“You!" she screamed as loudly. Glaring eyes not leaving hers. “You, you fool!”

Morgana’s staggered, but she was not convinced. “But I saw you going into that room with Arthur today, you’ve both been spending so much time together lately, you can’t deny that.”

Gwen rolled her eyes, “Yes, we have. Because he’s been asking me about something personal, that he knew I’ve dealt with too, and could help him with," she sighed, "but it’s his choice to tell you or not.”

Honestly how could Morgana be this dumb. Not only a week ago, she had started to tease Arthur about his new close friendship with Merlin. “He's gay…" she paused and frowned, "No.” Arthur went to Gwen out of all of them. Not to her, his gay sister. Not to Elyan, nor Percy. _To_ _Gwen._  “He’s bisexual.”

Gwen shrugged. Morgana sighed. “I’m a fool.”

“Yes. You are," she chippered up and took both of Morgana's hands in hers. "Now,”—she smiled broadly—“let’s kiss!”


End file.
